garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 699 - Have at it Hoss
Show 699 was recorded on 2/22/2017 Show Opening Dino commented on the likelihood of third men listening to the show while traveling to show 700. Jose "the ho" will be standing guard, but Gary comment that good short stature would make him a poor choice of bouncer. There is expected to be around 40-50 people at the show. More than expected by Dino. They plan not to make that same mistake for spring broke. Gary said the atomic is out because he does not want to record while non 3 Rd men are present. Dino hoped that Dino's might prove to be a better choice. Show Topics The pair discussed their departure from CBS radio. How Dino tries not to cry but was on the Because they saw their departure in advance they prepared by deleting files. Their departure was scary for Dino because radio skills are not applicable to other fields of Work. They discuss Gary's posting of a Frankie MacDonald clip of him singing followed by the words don't be stupid. It was taken offense to possible by noon 3rd men They discuss the daredevil of the Abu khalifa towet They play and discuss a clip of Danny Bronte crowd with a crow call They discuss gun John triggering Tom neighbors bull Frankie MacDonald rankie offered a picture of himself at the Sidney pier as a possible show cover. They begin their conversation taking about winter weather. Frankie began his interest in weather when he was young. Ask Frankie * Where do vampires live? In coffins Juan in Seattle * Dave Seattle would you live on another planet * To be determined after answering that there were no habitable planets in the Solar System * NASCAR Marshall asked what Frankie's favorite character on Sesame Street was Frankie response Big Bear and Cookie Monster * French fry asked what he would do if you won the lottery and Frankie said that he would buy computer laptop and tablet * Brandon from Anaheim asked what's the coldest place in the world is at this moment Frankie responded that it is in Siberia, however Antarctica's the coldest in July * Bobby a stiff Frankie gets nervous public speaking by asking if you pictures the audience in their underwear. * Johnny g Norwalk favorite video games he likes Tetris Bejeweled and Fruit Ninja * Chuck from Oregon ask if Frankie would ride in a Zamboni or snowcat * Jose the train from Los Angeles, favorite carbonated beverage, Pepsi and root beer Show Guests The pair argue about interviews and Dino not providing adequate notification * Chuck ski 30k V FT * In Mr Bobby's neighbourhood Bobby talks about the making of the milk stunt video The Deep Fry French fry discussed his and Bobby's prank calls to trap speed and CB radio days. Guests, continued * Marshall discussed the San Francisco 3rd man event that happened on February 18 * Clint talked about listening to the Lawanda call work his mother Don't be stupid Dean sang about show 700 Miss Arlene Benkenni was Dean's first grade teacher. Dean and Marshall discussed the Gary and Dino wiki Danny from the bay area discussed